Dance With Me!
by South Western Djinn
Summary: Shuuhei is an Egyptian dancer in Alexandria  gender bender  and Kensei is the poor, hapless Roman commander she seduces for a night of fun!


WARNING: Gender bender!

Idea: Seireitei= Alexandria/ Cairo

Vaizards= Romans

The newly arrived Roman Commanders blinked in the harsh Egyptian sun, each assaulted by their memories of past conquests and past victories fought for and celebrated in this city, in this palace. Ahead of them in a large courtyard that opened up onto water gardens, a menagerie, and the school of dancers; a few figures swaying to drums and flutes in the hot desert air.

Shinji smirked and pointed at the graceful figures, "Oi! Looks like some of the locals are practicing!"

The Vaizards emerged from the cool shaded hallway into the harsh sunlight of the courtyard. They stood watching, whoever the dancers were they certainly were not what Kensei would call, "locals".

One was a slender blonde, fragile and graceful like a crane, she glided through the dance with calm poise and dignity, her pale skin looked cool and soft to the touch even in the extreme heat. She was most likely the bastard child of a slave and a roman, perhaps with a little Gaul mixed in.

The two dancers swayed to the seemingly primitive music, the raw power behind the drumbeats directing their movements more surely than any partner. Her dancing partner brought to mind animal analogies as well, but in her case she was nowhere near a crane. Dark silky hair tumbled down her back and moved like an echo to her swaying body. Her dark golden skin was paler than most Egyptians but darker than any Romans, again suggesting the mixed heritage of a bastard child. As she twirled towards them, in mirror image to her lighter twin, Kensei was shocked to see her face was ravaged. Three long jagged scars sliced from her brown to her chin, clean through her right eye, the lines too parallel and even to be an accident. Despite her disfigurement her dark eyes were dark and glittering and Kensei was reminded of a stray animal, the serious, suspicious slant bearing a striking resemblance to the fevered gaze of one whose trust had been betrayed. While her partner danced with a smooth, steady grace, like water over stones, the dark-haired woman possessed a savage, fierce, kind of grace, like a gusting wind or a lightning storm.

As the drums sped up to a demonic tempo the two broke into their finale and finally finished, rising onto the balls of their feet and crossing their arms above their heads.

The blonde came back down and stepped to the side, brushing her fine hair out of her blue eyes as the musicians started up again, this time, just the drums, a steady measured rhythm that was a slow heartbeat. The dark-haired dancer quickly tied a strip of black silk around her eyes and drew a dagger from a pile on the ground not far away. Starting in the same position she had ended with she began to dance with the blade.

At first the dance was slow, like liquid honey, deceptively calm. The drums sped up, then measured out again and in two of those deep heartbeats the young woman stomped her right foot to the ground, using it as a pillar of balance to counter her blindness she threw the dagger above her head in a gentle toss. Slowly she turned and caught it behind her back as it came back down. Again and again she tossed the dagger and caught it after performing several dance moves, the drum beat guiding her and the memorized steps of the dance saving her from the dagger's bite as the pace sped faster and faster. On the final beat she threw it high, so high that the only thing that could be seen was the gleam of the sun on the blade, a blinding brilliance as it reached its apex, she turned, swayed, and crouched, in a bow to the sun, her hands meeting behind her back to catch it by the blade on its return.

They were silent for a moment then Shinji clapped and whistled, startling the two dancers.

Kensei nodded at the dark haired woman as she pulled away the blindfold, "What kind of dance was that?"

The blonde looked startled at being addressed by Roman Commander but she answered readily enough, "It's a blade dance, few specialize in these dances because of the high risk while learning it."

He nodded and met the dark haired woman's eyes. He stepped forward and proffered his own dagger, a simple affair of silver steel and ivory handle, "That was a pretty good trick," He said, "But can you do it with a different blade?"

The woman of savage grace narrowed her cat-like gaze. Spearing the arrogant Roman with her eyes, she scoffed and took the blade with a snap of her wrist, "Of course!"

As she tossed it from hand to hand, getting a feel for its balance he asked, "What's your name, woman?"

She gave him a long considering look, her dark eyes weighing him and his words for a long moment, weighing his worth. Just as Kensei was beginning to bristle under her gaze she smiled, a long slow smile as golden as her skin, "Shuuhei."

And with that she blindfolded herself anew and took her stance, beginning the dance again. She did pretty well for a while but the dagger's balance was just off enough that in the middle of the dance, when it was beginning to hot up, the knife slipped off of her fingers wrong and came back in at a dangerous angle.

Kensei thought he was going to be cleaning up blood today for his holiday away from the empire but at the last second the blind-folded dancer realized her mistake and with a snap of her hips angled her body away from the spinning blade. It snicked through the strap on her right shoulder, slicing through the material completely. After a moment of shock the young woman chuckled and picked up the dagger, "Guess I should practice some more before I perform for you."

Kensei stepped forward, "How about you don't? I need that and if all you're going to be doing is playing Frisbee with it and getting hurt then—"

Shuuhei darted back one pace and snorted, baring her right breast and shoulder to the roman soldier. The tanned skin gleaming like gold in the Egyptian sun, "Excuse me? It didn't even nick the skin!" Her eyelashes lowered and a playful smirk danced on her lips, "Though you're welcome to check."

Shinji whistled behind them, nodding emphatically at Kensei that he should go, 'check it out'. Kensei bit his lip to keep his stern expression in place. He swallowed hard and stepped forward, "I'll take your word for it."

The lithe dancer let her eyes wander down his body and back up, visually undressing the tall roman soldier. She licked her lips appreciatively and murmured with a real tone of regret, "That's too bad…"

Despite himself Kensei could feel blood pooling in his groin under her smoldering gaze. Gritting his teeth against the needy groan that was waiting to jump out, he reached for the blade, his manner insistent, "You mind giving that back to me?"

Just as he nearly had his hand around it the whiplash woman jerked and spun out of reach, playing with the fine dagger as though it were a baby's favorite toy. Just as Kensei was about to scream in frustration (both sexual and actual) she laughed and danced to a stop just out of arms length. She watched him for a moment, that tiny half smile playing at the edges of her beautiful mouth. She held up the dagger, balancing it on one finger, "Where are you staying?"

Behind him Kensei heard Shinji yell, "Southern Palace, Hot stuff!"

Kensei whirled and glared at the man; the blonde winked unrepentantly and grinned. Behind him Kensei heard her say, "Good, then I'll practice…" he turned and she was _right_ there; so close he could practically taste that golden skin, her fine nose and soft lips inches away from his own. This close he could see her eyes, a fine deep grey that reminded him of clouds, winds, and rains.

She smirked oblivious to his moment of appreciation and twirled the dagger, "I'll practice and I'll come show _you_," she tapped him on the chest with the hilt, "Once I've got it down." With that parting salvo she turned and sashayed back inside the halls of dancers, weaving the gleaming dagger through the air like a ribbon on a breeze.

Shinji stepped up beside his fellow commander, whistling under his breath and grinning, "Leave it to you to get into the best tart on the block," he jeered, watching her departing figure, "Any chance I could be there when she…_performs_?"

Kensei shoved the grinning blonde away from him, causing him to stumble and swear, "No chance in hell, Shinji!"

Kensei sat on the low lying bed in the center of the suite of rooms he had been given for his stay. The entire palace was built in the Egyptian style, with tall smooth walls that reached up into the dark vaults of the ceilings, the angular figures of the spirit realms dancing off into the dark spaces.

The dimensions of the private rooms in the palace were much smaller, thank goodness. His was a collection of five or six rooms (he couldn't remember exactly) that were separated by long fluting columns, fine silk tapestries and beaded curtains. The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the rising glory of the city, the monuments, tombs, and palaces lit from behind into a fiery corona of gold and red that rivaled the burning eyes of Ra.

He had retired to his rooms half an hour ago, seeking quiet and respite from his overly enthusiastic comrades. They had all had too much wine and been carousing far too much for his more serious tastes.

The tired commander had shut the heavy wooden doors, the cold metal engravings searing his palms and had shed his armor as he walked through the opulent chambers to the bedroom. The square room was a corner of two solid walls and a small ground floor balcony that was separated from its view of the river by fluttering silk curtains. He had lain there, bare and hot, trying to ignore the promise of the young dancer earlier that day, her words ringing in his mind. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to ignore it. _Shuuhei_, that was her name.

There was a knock against one of the stone pillars that separated the bedroom from the rest of the suite. Even as he looked over to growl whoever it was away a dark shivery voice murmured, "I've learned the dance, Commander."

Kensei's brain short circuited as the young beautiful woman slipped through the curtained doorway, the pale fluttering drapes clinging to her body as she passed through, like a chrysalis slowly peeling away from a butterfly's wet wings. She was wearing a simple combination of violet and indigo silk with black ties holding the gauzy layers of fabric to her body, his dagger glittering darkly where it had been thrust in the back of her belt. She smiled, the whites of her eyes vanishing in the bright light of the setting sun behind her, its dying rays searing the edges of her body as she stood in front of him, her voice a deep ripple, "Are you ready to see it, Commander?" He could have sworn that behind that polite façade she was laughing at his reaction.

He swallowed hard and dragged his gaze from where it had been resting on the smooth taut skin of her belly to her face; he spoke hoarsely, "No. Get it over with."

She stepped into the center of the room, frowning slightly at the disheveled roman, "Commander," she chastised, "If I didn't know better I would say you didn't want to see me dance."

He clenched his jaw and growled out, "And you would be damn right about that!"

She glanced at the floor her expression one of absolute wicked mischief, the kind of expression a demon would wear just before they watched the world collapse. She suppressed her rising grin and drew the dagger up out of her sash until she held it in front of her chest between her two hands. In a sultry voice she met his eyes and whispered, "Well then, it's a good thing I know better." And with that she began her dance.

At first it was more of the same, tight pirouettes, slow graceful throws and last-minute catches, and long limber stretches of the body. Then she caught his eye as she turned and winked at him, tossing the dagger high into the air with what seemed like reckless abandon.

Kensei jerked upright watching in agitation as it came down and…

She didn't dodge, and it didn't hit her. It sheared neatly through the ties of one elegantly arched ankle, leaving the gauzy layers of cloth to flutter bright and open like a butterflies wings, exposing the golden skin of the back of her knee to the commander's attentive eyes. He must have made some shocked noise because she laughed as she picked the dagger up and tossed it again, knowing now that she had his full attention.

Thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick!

A wrist tie, gone.

Thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick!

The other anklet, gone.

Thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick!

One of the shoulder ties, history.

Thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick!

Thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick!

Thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick!

Now it was down to the tie behind her neck that hid her breasts and the last thick knot that held the fluttering skirts to her hips. She turned her body so that she was facing him and gauged his expression, delighted by what she saw.

The white haired Adonis was sitting motionless, save for the unsteady rise and fall of his sculpted chest. His golden eyes had dilated and he was breathing heavily and he was fisting the sheets beneath him; a thin layer of sweat making his muscular body shine in the dim glow of twilight.

Kensei had never gotten so hard, so fast, in his life! He knew his erection was completely obvious through the cotton folds of his robes but he didn't care, with just two ties to go and all that golden skin bare to his eyes, he could sit through the rest of the dance!

She grinned at him and raised the knife slowly, enjoying the anticipation she saw reflected clearly in his eyes. With a flick of one slender wrist the dagger went sailing through the air the come down with the familiar, thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick! Slicing through the thin knot on the back of her neck. Without missing a beat she flicked it from the floor with her foot and tossed it again, ignoring the slide of silk as her top slid from her body to the floor. This would be the most difficult of the night, the knot at the side of her hip was thick and strong, meant to support the weight of the garments when all the other ties had failed, she would either miss entirely and have a very disappointed roman, or she would hit too well and score her hip, which might or might not ruin the rest of her plans for the night.

The glittering dagger spun high into the air as she turned below it, a dancing shimmer of light and dark as it began its descent. Thrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuum! Snick!

The last knot fell away and with it the rest of the gauzy fabric, leaving the talented dancer as bare as the day she was born with only a thin red line on her hip to show her skill and the difficulty of the maneuver.

She must have seen the need and desire on his face because she laughed as she bent to pick up the dagger. With a flick of her hair she sashayed over to the bed where he was still sitting, playing idly with the knife in her hands as she did so. She murmured demurely, "Was that interesting enough to change your mind, _Commander_?"

He groaned at that and reached for her, his voice a low throaty growl, "its Kensei, woman!"

She placed one knee on the bed, her eyes glittering with smug amusement, "its _Shuuhei_, Kensei…" Her voice was a throaty purr that seemed to caress his skin as it dripped from her lips. She pulled herself up on the bed and into his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips, settling her weight in his lap. She held the dagger out to him like an offering to a god and whispered, "For you, Kensei…" It was then that Kensei decided that this dark mystery of a woman was an evil mastermind. In this position he could feel her on top of his erection but couldn't get at her through the layers of cloth, effectively trapping his erection between them. It was like being Tantalus for a moment, surrounded by food and water yet unable to drink or eat any of it.

At his pleading groan she laughed and tossed the dagger onto some of the decorative pillows on the only chair in the room. She turned back to him and lifted herself up onto her knees on either side of his crossed legs and with no great hurry she placed her slender hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. The hot-headed commander snorted at that and flipped his hips, so that he straddled her above the bed.

She looked startled for a minute, then her scarred face morphed into a smile and he was reminded of a cat, all smug satisfaction and contentment. She purred up at him, "You're so eager all of a sudden, Kensei!"

He laughed and buried his face in the crook of her neck, scraping his teeth along her throat and nipping at the muscle between shoulder and neck, whispering in a husky chuckle, "And whose fault is that?"

She laughed as his hands wandered down her body, tracing the fine toned lines of her stomach. Her dark hair spread back on the pillow as she arched her back and groaned as he gripped her jutting hipbones, burying his face between her breasts. She gasped, her breath creating diamonds of moisture between them, "Kensei…Kensei…oh, Kensei!"

He groaned low in his throat and threw off the last of his clothing, the white folds pooling in the red afterglow of the sun that stained the pristine floors the color of blood that the legion commander was so familiar with. His ripped body fully bare he bent over her again, his brow resting on her own as he kissed her long and slow, enjoying the way she arched up into him and squirmed against his chest, her breasts and hips a delightful sensation against his own. She leaned up into the kiss, opening her mouth for him and accepting his questing mouth eagerly, tangling her tongue around his own. He ran his hands down her sides, stroking the firm curves of her buttocks and hips, enjoying the smooth satin feel of soft skin on muscle.

She gasped into his shoulder, her slim hands curling and grasping at the roots of his silver hair, her words low and breathy, "Come on! Or are you gonna stay like this all night?"

With a rumbling chuckle he tilted her hips slightly and drove himself inside. The high pitched keening told him, with no small amount of satisfaction, that he'd struck gold. Smirking into her neck and suckling on her breasts he began to slowly piston himself in and out of her lithe body.

Shuuhei gasped, her vision going blurry every time he pounded deep inside her, but it wasn't enough, oh GOD it wasn't enough! She clawed at his back and began to thrust back, pleading hoarsely, "Harder! Please! _Please_, Kensei, fuck me harder!"

With a deep moan he obeyed, rocking her body back into the mattress and nearly pulling her off of the bed, again and again.

She gasped and groaned as he pounded her hard and when he rubbed her just the right on one particularly deep thrust she choked on her own breath and screamed, "_Kensei!_ Faster! _Please_!"

With something between a snarl and a scream of his own he gripped the sheets above her wild raven hair and gave in to the urges he had been fighting from the beginning of her dance that night. He fucked her hard, pounding and scraping along her inner walls, making stars and fireworks explode along her senses.

The two moved together in the most sacred of dances, one of need, desire, and passion. Dark skin under light, white silk on black satin, their sweat-layered bodies sliding over one another with the beautiful ease and smoothness of the Nile in its banks.

Together they reached the plateau, screaming as one voice in ecstasy, filling the night with a song of passion as they fell asleep in one another's arms, listening to each other's heartbeat.


End file.
